


Pocky Game

by iixDonut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIRI, I Don't Even Know, Idol AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixDonut/pseuds/iixDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata, Akashi, Kuroko, and Kagami are in an idol group and they’re holding a fan event. They ended up playing the mandatory game for all idols: the Pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerberos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/gifts).



The stadium was filled with people brandishing light sticks and holding up well-made banners. Furihata was surprised how their fanmeet had sold out all of the seats in the huge stadium even though they were considered to be just a rookie group, making the debut in a little over a year ago. He had never failed to be astonished by their popularity.

“Please pick a piece of paper from this box and hold it up for everyone to see!” The emcee boomed. 

The members of 4Tune all complied, each choosing a strip of paper and pulling it out together at a count of three. Furihata looked at the red tip of the paper, and noticed that Akashi had the same crimson color while Kuroko and Kagami’s slips had blue. The crowd of (mostly) fangirls in the stadium screamed.

“I guess we’re a team then, Kouki,” Akashi smiled. “I wonder what game we’re supposed to play now.”

“Y-yeah, I wonder…” Furihata giddily replied.

“Now that we’ve decided on the groups, we’ll proceed onto the next game: the Pocky game! You’ve guessed it, you’ll be playing it with your respective partners! The rules of the game are simple: each of you have to eat from the opposite sides of the Pocky stick and the team that has the shortest Pocky in the end wins!” the host announced.

Sadly for the emcee, his words were long drowned out by the screeching of the fangirls once they heard the words ‘Pocky game’. Similarly, Furihata’s mind shut down hearing those two words as he shrieked internally. Him and Akashi? Pocky game? It just did not compute.

“…have the red team go first,” Furihata barely managed to hear the emcee.

Before he knew it, Akashi was already in front of him, Pocky stick already in hand.

“I think it’s much better if one person just holds the Pocky in their mouth while the other eats it. I’ll be on the receiving end, are you okay with that?” Akashi said.

“Receiving end? You?” Furihata responded without thinking. He fought hard against the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks. Thank goodness they both were not speaking into their microphones. “I-I mean, yeah, sure.”

Furihata asked himself what he had done to land into this situation. He was partly thankful because he doubted he would ever have a chance like this again, to be _this_ close to kissing Akashi Seijuuro, the one-sided crush he had harbored for way too long. They were on the same idol group, and have been training together for years, but all the more that he should not ever think about the group’s leader in _that_ way.

However, as he was slowly biting his way on the Pocky stick amongst the deafening squeals of the fangirls, Furihata was pained at how he was so close yet so far. He watched those alluring, ruby lips as he felt an intense stare from Akashi. Furihata tried settling his eyes on everywhere except Akashi’s eyes out of embarrassment but glancing at Akashi’s Adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down was not helping much either.

As the Pocky stick got shorter and shorter, Furihata found himself not thinking straight anymore. The screams from the audience long went unheard. It felt like an eternity and he willed himself to peek at Akashi’s expression. He found Akashi’s eyes closed and seemingly… flushed?

Furihata took a huge gulp because he was so, _so_ close to meeting those lips but no, he would not, because he would pause right there and then and break the Pocky stick but oh god could he feel Akashi’s breath and-

-he found himself kissing Akashi after stumbling forward.

Furihata could feel the surprised jolt from Akashi but they both stayed like that for a second too long for it to be considered an unwanted mistake. Furihata’s body turned rigid while his eyes widened in shock.

Snapping out of his stupor, Furihata hurriedly pulled away, face beetroot red. Furihata hardly caught Akashi’s cheeks tinging a slight red and pensively touching his own lips. Furihata’s inner self cried for joy at how cute he was while he absentmindedly munched on the remains of the Pocky stick, puzzled at how he tripped over nothing.

“Oops, sorry, I slipped,” a quiet apology of questionable sincerity came from Kuroko.

“Fucking finally,” Furihata heard Kagami speak under his breath.

If you thought the screams before were loud, fangirls were practically bawling their lungs out by them kissing. (If you looked closely, a certain fanfiction writer was seen fainting in the sea of people.)

“Well, Tetsuya and Taiga, I think it’s time for both of your turns,” Akashi eerily beamed, recovering from the earlier spectacle a little too fast for Furihata’s taste. It was then when Akashi subtly whispered into Furihata’s ear. “I’ll be talking to you once we get to our dorm. For now…”

Akashi gave Furihata a knowing look. Furihata grinned. Kagami and Kuroko better be careful, he was a clumsy person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a plot to write so I borrowed the prompt for furiaka week, which is fame haha  
> Their name is soooooooo painfully cliched I'm sorr y  
> Happy birthday to the lovely Niri again! <3
> 
> My headcanons for the positions of the group (alrite let’s put these years of kpop trash experience to good use):  
> (Note: Main is the like number one, lead is kinda like second to main (confusing I know))
> 
> Akashi – Leader, lead vocal, lead dancer (leader is self-explanatory, pretty much jack of all trades, but I think more of a dancer than a singer)  
> Furihata – Main dancer, lead rapper (he observes well so I think he’s good at picking up choreography? and he speaks fast lol)  
> Kuroko – Main vocal, dancer (super cute voice and he sang like 2 songs for the anime haha)  
> Kagami – Main rapper, vocal (His stage name would be ‘The Tiger’ or some smazzle jazzles, also featuring hit lyrics like “JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH” and “Whadda you doin’ all of a sudda”)


End file.
